Sour Berry's Sea Smoochie
The sea is blue... like Sour Berry! What a perfect match. Idle animations *Sour Berry blows a kiss to the viewer. *Sour Berry strikes a pose. Options Shell A low tide washes over the ground Sour Berry is standing on, leaving some seashells. The bear begins collecting them one by one. When she is about to pick what appears to be a plain conch shell, her hand gets suddenly cut off, causing her to scream in pain and drop her held seashells. The conch shell turns out to be the "home" of a hermit crab. Sour Berry tries to reattach her hand to no avail. Another low tide washes over, this time leaving more conch shells, all of them containing hermit crabs. As the crabs ready their pincers, Sour Berry is left speechless, as if anticipating something worse. And she is right, as the hermit crabs leap into her body and begin cutting off parts of her body. She tries to get them off, but the hermit crabs' pincers are too strong. Eventually, she is left with several cuts on her skin and some missing body parts as she collapses on the ground dead. The hostile hermit crabs then use parts of Sour Berry's flesh as their new "homes." Mermaid A clothes rack zips by the screen, dressing Sour Berry up in a mermaid costume and tiara. The whole scene is then fully submerged in water, allowing Sour Berry to move around in her costume (while also curiously allowing her to breathe underwater). She then watches various fish swimming by and crabs walking by. A shark suddenly swims toward her, seeing her as prey. Of course, Sour Berry becomes scared and swims away. The chase goes on for a few seconds between the two going on- and off-screen. It was until Sour Berry returns back on-screen by herself. Thinking she is safe, she lets out a sigh of relief. However, the shark finally returns as it zips by the screen, tearing Sour Berry into two horizontally, spreading her blood in the water. After that, the shark zips by again a few more times, eating parts of Sour Berry until only a few bits of her are left. Clam A giant clam falls near Sour Berry with its shell open. Seeing it as a potential for a nice photo spot, Sour Berry steps inside, leans on, and proceeds to take a picture of herself multiple times with her mobile phone. The upper shell suddenly closes in on her, causing her to panic. Sour Berry tries to open the clam by lifting up the upper shell. Thinking that she succeeded, Sour Berry decides to take a step outside slowly. However, she ends up slipping and letting go of the shell, causing it to crush Sour Berry on the spot. Deaths *Option 1: Sour Berry dies from multiple cuts by hostile hermit crabs. *Option 2: Sour Berry is torn apart by a shark. *Option 3: Sour Berry is crushed by a giant clam's shell. Injuries *Option 1: Sour Berry's hand is cut off. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Smoochies